A Dragon In Winterfell
by forsaleneverused
Summary: This story is based on a "minor" plot change.Dany and Viserys are caught as they flee. They are kept as wards; Viserys in Casterly Rock and Dany in Winterfell. This story focuses on Dany and Jon; their relationship with eachother and the other children.
1. Chapter 1: Child's Play And Direwolves

Catelyn Stark stood at the window of her bedchamber, looking out over the northern lands surrounding the city and laid a hand to her swollen belly thinking of the family she had been given. Somedays it was a blessing, most days a burden hung over her by her lord husbands honour and compassion. There is no honour in fathering bastards and no compassion in keeping children captive, she thought to herself. She knew that in this case it was compassion but it didn't change the fact. Her own two children didn't mind. They played merrily with the others as if they were their own blood. The fact that Ned allowed them to play and practically live together was something else. Doing ones duty was one thing, mixing duty with family was another. Catelyn sighed at the thought of her eldest, Robb, playing with his bastard brother and the Targaryen girl. She knew that she should be proud of her son for his modesty and acceptance. Robb had a lot of his father in him in both respects. So, she thought unable to keep a bitter edge from entering her thoughts, does the bastard. She had no love for the sullen, serious boy and the feeling of dislike was greatly heightened by this uncanny similarity. The Targaryen girl was another matter completely. Why couldn't't Ned have let them be? She knew that he had done the better thing, the bigger thing. Robert would have had them killed if it weren't for her husband. Catelyn shivered at the thought. The girl had only been a new born when she had been caught in a small, dangerous looking boat just out of Dragonstone, going only the gods knew where. The girl had been so similar to Robb and Sansa at their birth, like all newborns were. No mother could ever stand the slaying of babes. She had respect for her husband's choice. At least, she thought the boy hadn't come too. Viserys Targaryen was being kept at Casterly Rock. That was a comfort. Despite herself Catelyn couldn't help feeling for the Targaryen girl. She was so small and she had a certain beauty about her. Her violet eyes were filled with innocence and laughter, her silver hair framed her small, perfectly formed face. She was, nevertheless a Targaryen and any love Catelyn may have felt for her was made impossible. Catelyn sighed again as she braided her hair. She hadn't asked for the bastard or the dragon, she hadn't asked for her life to be like this.

The nursery at Winterfell was much like the rest of the castle, with bare stone walls and wooden floors. Littered around the room were many coloured building blocks, a red cart and a lifesize toy direwolf. In one corner of the room there was a chest in which lay two toy swords made of many layers of cloth. This corner is where three of the four children of Winterfell were. The two older boys were playing while the small, silver haired girl sat atop the chest, arms petulantly crossed, her lower lip protruding. Her silver hair was braided at two sides and she was scowling at the other two. In the opposite corner Sansa Stark sat on her nurse's lap, playing with a red haired rag doll, pretending to feed it and rock it "Lady, you eat mashed peases." she exclaimed suddenly lifting a small finger reproachfully. At that moment Daenerys Targaryen jumped off the chest onto her little bare feet.

"I want to play too! When's it my turn? Robb? Jon?" the two boys paid little attention to her so she stamped her foot and marched off to the rocking horse. Soon, she had forgotten her grievance ad was riding happily, pretending to shoot arrows at imaginary foes. "There you rascals! Ha!" she shouted joyfully and the two boys quickly jumped onboard, running around the horse, aiding the warrior queen in battle. "What they do?" asked Sansa cocking her head "Killing wildlings of course!" answered Robb, brandishing his cloth sword with gusto. Suddenly he caught Jon by the arm and shouted "Look Jon, they've captured the Princess Sansa. Make haste!". So the three children ran to Sansa's side and holding her by the hand dashed to the small wooden castle where they hid, waiting for wildlings. Laughing and playing.

Daenerys sat in the godswood on a rock, under the weirwood by a pond. Her hair wasn't tied and a slight wind moved her silver locks from side to side. As always, her feet were bare. She was wearing a long, flowing dress of dark purple silk. Absent mindedly she ran a hand through her hair and turned her head towards the sky. She liked the godswood, its peace, its familiarity... In every corner of it there was a memory; Jon and Robb jumping over the small streams while Arya ran after them, Sansa embroidering on a low stool, Rickon going far too close to the edge of a stream... This is my home she said to herself the only home I've ever known. Just then Lord Stark entered the godswood. In the utter silence, the soft crunch of his boots rang out like a greeting. Dany stood when she saw him and lowered her gaze. He was holding Ice at his side. The two handed greatsword was tainted with blood, now slightly dried. She thought it best to leave. The Lord of Winterfell had just come back from an execution, he probably came here to be alone. Dany curtsied and said "My Lord, I was just..." the Lord held the girl by her chin and raised her head.

"There is no need for excuses Daenerys, please, sit if you want." Daenerys curtsied again "If it please you, Lord Stark." she said mad sat back down on her rock. Eddard Stark sat on another, just beside her. She felt awkward and clumsy in the presence of the Lord of Winterfell. Because although she was, in reality, a captive, both the fact that she was alive and the life she had been allowed to live were wholely own to this cold, grim northerner.

"Do you like it here Daenerys?" he asked with a piercing look. He isn't just asking out of courtesy, Daenerys thought, he actually cares. She blushed and lowered her gaze again. She could never understand Eddard Stark's genuine concern for her wellbeing. Her family was responsible for so much. Her father, her brother had done so much harm. But somehow Lord Stark had overlooked the murder of his brother, sister and father. Not overlooked, Daenerys corrected herself the North remembers, but it is just. Somehow he had been merciful, more merciful than most thought fit.

"Yes my Lord. The godswood is always beautiful." the northman nodded and even smiled slightly "You have truly become a lady of the north." he said. "We found a litter of direwolves on our way back. I'm sorry to say there weren't enough for you and Theon." Daenerys immediately responded "The direwolf is the sigil of your house. It is only fitting my Lord." she fingered the fabric of her dress uncomfortably "Maybe if we come across a dragon one day... Is there anything you might favour until then?" the Lord said, waving his hand in thought "Hullen says you're quite the little rider. Would you like a horse of your own maybe?" Daenerys' already flushed face turned a deeper shade of red at these words and opening her mouth in amazement she looked at Eddard Stark momentarily lost for words "Please, my Lord, you embarrass me. I couldn't ask for such a thing. It is too much. I can use the other horses. I don't need one of my own." she clasped her hands in her lap and tears suddenly came to her eyes "I have so much already." how a person could be this compassionate was beyond the would be Targaryen princess. Eddard Stark looked slightly awkward when he saw her crying. He waited a few moments before placing an uncertain hand on the girls small shoulder "Dry your tears child." he said simply, and so she did. They sat a while more in silent contemplation. After some time Catelyn Stark came into the godswood. Her feet made no sound and neither Daenerys nor Lord Stark noticed her presence until she called out her husband's name. He lifted his head to look at her and Dany jumped up and curtsied, Lady Stark made a gesture for her to sit. "Catelyn," said Eddard "Where are the children?" he seemed to Daenerys to be slightly distant and formal. Perhaps I should leave she thought but before she could say anything Catelyn answered "In the kitchen, arguing about names for the wolf pups." then she sat down by the pond, her cloak pooling around her. "Arya is already in love, and Sansa is charmed and gracious, but Rickon is not quite sure."

"Is he afraid?" the Lord asked.

"A little" she admitted "He is only three.

Eddard Stark frowned and Daenerys, making use of this pause rose and said "May I be excused Lord and Lady Stark. I fear I am intruding." Eddard didn't say anything but Catelyn smiled graciously "You may leave child, no intrusion was mad." Daenerys thanked them both, curtsied and left. Stupid girl she said to herself you should've left at once. She was distracted as she walked back to the castle hoping to find Jon. She went down to the kitchen. The beautiful smell of baking bread greeted he instantly. As she stepped into the dim torchlight she saw the Stark children scattered around the room. Sansa was sitting at the table, cradling her wolf. It was a beautiful animal. Daenerys felt a slight pang of jealousy. Despite what she had told Lord Stark, and it was the proper thing, she couldn't help it. Arya was skulking by the meat counter and her wolf was pawing at her feet, whimpering slightly. As Arya looked about her she saw Daenerys and her face suddenly lit up. Grabbing a small piece of lamb from the counter she came bounding to her side, her direwolf close behind. "Look Dany, isn't she just perfect? I've called her Nymeria!" she dropped the meat to the ground and the wolf, after sniffing at it cringed away "I don't think she's big enough for meat" said Daenerys "Maybe milk would be better."

"Maybe" said Arya and darted of to find some. She followed Arya with her eyes and shook her head, mad child, she thought. Rickon was in a chair near the fireplace, sitting on Old Nan's lap, his brow slightly furrowed. Where were Jon and Robb? Just as she was about to turn and search elsewhere two hands closed in front of her eyes. "You're smiling," Jon whispered in her ear "I can feel your cheeks pressing against my hands." Daenerys reached up and pulled the boy's hands from her eyes "I've been looking for you Jon Snow."

The young man smiled, "And I for you, Dany Dragon."


	2. Chapter 2: A Feast For The King

With that the two held hands and walked to the far corner of the room. They were at ease as only two people who had spet their whole lives together could be. They were the two exclude since the beginning. Not that they had ever been mistreated for it, but the fact was never far from either one's mind. It was a fact occasionaly reminded. The first time this had happened Jon was seven, Dany 6. They; Robb, Jon, Daenerys and Theon were having a lesson in history. "So children," said Master Luwin looking at each of them iin turn "who can tell me where to start? Robb?" the young boy looked around and said "The Realm was divided into seven kingdoms and the Starks were King of the north. That's as far as we got, sir."

"Yes, who knows what happened next?" Theon raised his hand. He was four yesrs older than the others, considered himself above these lessons so it was rare for him to contribute "Yes Theon?" said the Maester with a benign smile "Aegon the conqueror came from Dragonstone with his dragons. He burnt the Seven Kingdoms to the ground and crowned himself King of them all. The Targaryen's rulled for generations up until Aerys, the Mad King as he was known." the Maester fidgeted in his seat, looking for a way to stop him "That is enough my boy. There is a lot of history between Aegon and Aerys..." but Theon ignored him and went on "The Mad King used to take babies and throw them into boiling water sir. He was mad. All Targaryens are mad sir. Everyone says so, they're all mad and evil aswell." then, having said his piece he leant back in his chair, looking like butter wouldn't melt in his mouth. He smiled as the Maester tried to find the words to smooth things over. By now, Daenerys looked close to tears, "I'm not mad." she said in a small, confused voice. The Maester scolded Theon after that, but it was too late. Dany knew that she couldn't leave the lesson, she bit her lip, trying to fight back her tears as Theon said "It's history sir. It's all true and written." Dany couldn't listen to anymore. She pushed back her chair and ran out of the room all the way to the godswood. She sat and cried there alone for some time before the others came to find her. Daenerys was relieved to see that Theon wasn't with them.

"Don't listen to him Dany. Maester Luwin went to find father after you left. He came in all angry and red." said Robb, trying to make her laugh he imitated his father "You should know better, boy. Children aren't responsible for the sins of their fathers." when that didn't stop her crying he shrugged and walked of to the stable to pester Hullen. Jon sat opposite Dany, not saying a word. He just sat there, looking at her. "What?" said Dany, irritated by his constant stare. Jon didn't respond, only waited and watched "Go away Jon. I'm a mad, evil Targaryen. Didn't you hear? Go away before I boil you." at this, the boy moved silently to her and sat down so close their knees were touching. "You're a Targaryen and I'm a bastard." he said at last but Dany didn't see how it mattered, "So?" she said.

"Do you know what a bastard is Dany Shoeless?" Daenerys nodded slightly. She had stopped crying. "A bastard is someone who can't ever be anything. Someone who everyone hates because a bastard is a sin." the boy kicked at a pebble in frustration "Everyone hates me too," said Dany, feeling sorry for him "Not Lady Catelyn. She likes you well enough."

"No she doesn't," said Dany "Why should she, I'm a Targaryen."

"She does" he responded "Don't be silly Jon, why would she?" she said looking at him, bemused at the thought. "Because you're beautiful Dany Shoeless." he said, shrugging. "You think I'm beautiful?" she said, almost in a whisper. The boy seemed embarrased when he realised what he had said and shrugged, kicking another pebble into the pond.

"A penny for you thoughts Dany?" said Jon, looking at her with a smile. "You used to call me Shoeless." she said, returning the smile "I remember. What made you think of that?" he asked looking surprised. Dany thought of telling him that she had been thinking of the day she had cried and been called beautiful, but somehow the words wouldn't come out. Instead she shrugged and asked him about his direwolf who was sitting at their feet "He's the runt of the litter. The other pups had pushed him away." he explained. "He's perfect Jon. What's his name?"

"I've called him Ghost" he answered "He likes you." he added as the direwolf bit the hem of her skirt "It's a shame you didn't get one Dany." he said and as he was about to say something more, Catelyn Stark entered the room. As soon as the children saw her thay all started talking. Lady Stark smiled and waited for them all to finish before saying "Children we are going to have some very important visitors," but before she could continue, Rickon's pup snapped playfully at the boy's hand, making him wail. Jon was standing next to him and bent down to comfort him "It's okay Rickon, he just wants to play, look." and taking the boy's small hand in his own, he helped Rickon feel the direwolf's soft fur, Rickon opened his mouth to let out another scream and Lady Catelyn who had been watching the events with a stony glare came to her son's side and held him in her arms. As she soothed the young boy, she shot Jon a cold look that sent him back into the shadows. No one but Dany saw his face at that moment. He looked seven years old again, vulnerable, fragile and unbearably hurt. Dany squeezed his hand as Lady Stark told them about the coming of the King and the feast. Somehow, Dany thought it best not to get too excited. The Stark children each responded in their own way, Sansa clapped her hands and asked if the queen and the prince were coming and Arya rolled her eyes as her sister said "He's said to be very handsome, the prince." Lady Stark smiled at Sansa and told her that he would be coming aswell then bent down to return Rickon to his nurse's lap. As she rose, she called Daenerys and Jon to her side.

"I'm afraid there is no easy way to say this" she said, looking at Dany "but I'm afraid you won't be jonining us at the feast, it would be best if you were out of sight. I'm sure you understand my reasons Daenerys." Daenerys felt a slight disapointment _foolish girl_ she thought to herself _you knew this would happen, why get upset?_ "Ofcourse my lady. I understand completely. Catelyn nodded and smiled slighlty before turning to Jon "You may join the feast at Lord Stark's request but you shall not be sitting with us." she said "You may leave now and if you happen to see Robb, tell him I widh to see him." Jon bowed his head, Dany curtsied and they left together, Ghost running along behind them. Dany didn't say a word, she looked at Jon's face, trying to read the boy's expression. He didn't look hurt or sad or anything really but still, she thought it best not to talk for the meantime. She knew Jon Snow more than anyone else, he would talk when the time was right.

Two weeks later the tailor was taking Sansa and Arya's measurements in their bed chamber. Daenerys sat on a stool infront of them, embroidering as Lady Stark watched. "It's too tight!" exclaimed Arya, pursing her lips as the tailor measured her chest "Do I have to wear a dress mother?" she asked, cocking her head to one side. "What would you rather wear, rags or perhaps you would prefer to attend the feast naked?" her mother answered, raising an eyebrow "Robb, Bran and Rickon don't wear dresses and they don't go naked." Arya responded, "Sometimes I think I have four sons instead of three, clearly you think so too Arya Stark. Most girls would be happy to have a fine new dress made. Stop complaining or maybe you will go naked." she finished sternly, turning her back on her younger daughter. Only then did Arya scrunch up her face and mouthed "Maybe you will go naked." Dany saw her and smiled, bowing her head so as not to give her away. After Arya, Sansa also had her measurements taken "You are becoming a very beautiful woman Sansa." said Lady Stark as the tailor finished her work. Still smiling, she turned to Daenerys, "Come on my dear, the tailor hasn't got all day." Daenerys didn't know what to say, so she stood and went to Lady Catelyn's side "Don't look so surprised child, you've grown too and a Lady can never have too many dresses." as the tailor started measuring Dany, Lady Stark left the room. Dany was pleased that she was getting a new dress and wondered what it would look like, when it would be ready.

The feast had been going on for hours now and Dany was beginning to get bored. Suddenly she decided to go to the godswood. The King would be in the feast for ages and no one would see her. She left her room and was headed to the godswood when she heard Jon's voice from across the courtyard, she couldn't understand what he was saying but she was pleased that he had left the feast. She walked towards him and as she aproached she heard someone say "Remember this, boy. All dwarves may be bastards, yet not all bastards need be dwarves." as the speaker turned to leave, he almost bumped into Daenerys "Ah, all the secrets of Winterfell in one night, the Gods are pissing their blessings on me tonight. You are Daenerys Targaryen, yes?" when Dany didn't answer he continued "Well come on girl, speak." Daenerys curtsied and said, "Yes my Lord, I am."

"Well Daenerys Stormborn Targaryen. Do you know who I am?" Dany nodded "You are Lord Tyrion Lannister, brother to our Queen, Cersei." Tyrion smiled at her "You are very beautiful little girl, very beautiful indeed. It seems our bastard friend here has had a little bit too much wine. Would you be a lovely little thing and make sure he doesn't hurt himself?" Dany nodded and the dwarf walked away, leaving Dany and Jon alone. "You're drunk?" asked Dany, "No I'm not!" Jon aswered harshly. Dany was hurt at his tone "Fine, I'll leave you then. Goodnight." she said curtly. She had barely taken two steps when Jon said "Not even the Night's Watch will have me." that made her turn back, she walked to him as she got close enough to see his face properly she noticed that he had been crying "Uncle Benjen, I asked him. He said no. But I'll still ask father. He'll let me go. You'll see Dany Dragon, I'll be a ranger." he was crying again now, wiping his tears from his face furiously, ashamed at crying when Dany could see. Daenerys didn't care that he was crying but her heart was beating in her every muscle at what he was saying. "The Night's Watch?" she said in a weak voice but Jon didn't answer her, his voice shook as he said, "A bastard can be someone there. It doesn't matter there. You'll see Dany Dragon, I'm going to be important. I'm going to be someone other than Eddard Starks bastard." Dany was shaking all over by now. He was going to leave. Going to leave her here, all alone "You are important!" she shouted stepping closer to him. He stopped talking, surprised at her outburst "How can I be, Dany? I'm no one." his voice was barely a whisper and he had abandoned his attempt to conceal his tears, they ran freely down his cheeks and nose, leaving small wet marks as they dropped off his chin "You are important." Dany said again, drying a tear from his nose. He jerked his head away and made to take a step back but Dany caught him by the arm and pulled him closer "You are important to me." she said, looking him in the eye. They were so close, Dany could smell the wine on his breath, she let go of his arm and held his hand. She could see the dim torchlight sparkle in the grey of his eyes. Her heart was beating the gallop of a horse, she was sure it would soon burst out of it's place. She rose on tiptoe and Jon bent down and their lips met. Dany hadn't felt anythig like it. A feeling of warmth mixed with the sudden jerk one feels when they miss a step. It was making her slightly dizzy. She tasted the wine and the salt from his tears. Slowly they parted, both red. They didn't say word to one another, neither could seem to remember how to talk. Then, suddenly Jon Snow started leading her to the godswood. Daenerys knew what was about to happen, she knew that it wasn't entirely the right thing to do but nevertheless she went with him. He took her to the far corner of the godswood, leaving Ghost at the door. He sat down on the grass and she joined him. They looked at eachother, not sure what to do. Eventually, Jon kissed her again and holding her head in his hand, he laid her to the ground. He pulled away slightly and looked at her, brushing a hair from her face "You're beautiful Dany Dragon, you know that don't you?"he said as if it were the most important thing in the world. They kissed some more and gradually, one thing led to another...


	3. Chapter 3: Time To Say Goodbye

A/N Sorry it's taken me this long to update, I got stuck on some crucial plot points that are to happen later in the story and I didn't feel I could continue without setting them straight.

A/N Thank you for all your reviews, I would love to hear more from all of you about your thoughts and feelings. Please, feel more than free to critisize anything you want, I would love to use your feedback as a tool to better my writing.

A/N I realise that this part is very very short but I didn't want to wait until it was finished because it's been so long since the last update. Consider this a mini chapter and I will do my very best to update by the 10th of May.

**Time to Say Goodbye, Part 1**

It seemed to Daenerys that life at Winterfell had a reassuring slowness to it. Nothing was rushed, everything came easily and naturally. The arival of the royal party had ben but a minor affair. The boys still sparred in the courtyard and the girls still sat and practiced their stitches. The only difference was that today, the princess Myrcella was with them. Sansa sat with Jeyne and Beth Cassel, chatting away merrily. Daenerys was close by but wasn't concentrating on what they were talking about. Her thoughts had drifted from her stitches back to the godswood. She couldn't stop thinking about it. Jon's finger, tracing her body from the curve of her brast to the end of her thigh… His hands, his whole body had seemed to be on fire and his eyes blazed in the dark northern night as they skimmed across every part of her… The way his heart beat against her hand…

"He's our brother," said Arya, bringing Dany out of her day dream. "What are you talking about, children?" asked the Septa but Dany could guess from Arya's tone which brother was being talked about even before Sansa's polite correction, "Our half brother," she sad before turning to the Septa and smiling graciously. Dany didn't listen to what else was being said, only sighed and looked back to her stitches. Sansa had a lot of her mother in her. Dany knew she meant no harm to Jon, that was just the way the world worked for the little lady of Winterfell. Dany smiled as she watched Arya's anger build up. _If only she knew needlework wasn't all that matters _she thought to herself. She tried to catch Arya's eye, hoping to defuse the situation. Arya was as close a thing she had to a sister. Of all the children of Winterfell she was the most accepting of Jon and herself. Dany knew what it was like to try to play with the boys but almost always be rejected. Arya stormed out of the room with her final words "I have to go shoe a horse," Dany, barely concealed her laughter. Arya Stark should have been born a boy and anyone who couldn't see that was a fool. When the Septa left to complain to Lady Catelyn, Jeyne, Beth and Sansa started up a conversation with the princess and Dany, hoping to catch a few moments with Jon, asked leave of Princess Myrcella and left. She found Jon with Arya, watching the other boys in the yard. She smiled as Jon turned his head to her, but he turned back to his conversation with Arya who shrugged and walked off towards her room. Dany went to Jon's side, still smiling but he didn't even acknowledge her arrival. But kept on staring at the yard. Dany couldn't understand his attitude, "Who won?" she asked, attempting to make conversation of some sort, "No one really, Joffrey stormed off," his tone was cold and he still didn't turn to look at her. Had she done something wrong? Or maybe he was just in a bad mood because he hadding been allowed to spar with the other boys.

"He should try you some day, that would really give him something to storm off about," she joked, he smiled halfheartedly but kept his gaze firmly locked on the courtyard where Theon and Robb were sparring. "Jon, is there something wrong? Are you angry at me or something?" she asked and Jon turned to look at her for the first time that day, there was something in his expression that didn't fit the moment. A slight tinge of guilt, a hint of uncertainty, "Why would I be angry at you Dany?" he responded, touching her cheek. As he did this, the guilt became more apparent. "Are you going to tell me what's going on Jon Snow. You're acting strange." Jon sighed, and pushed his hair back from his face.

"There's something I need to tell you Dany, but I don't know how. I've been thinking about this moment all morning and I still don't know what to say," he was looking down at his feet as he said this and all Dany wanted to do was hold him in her arms. He looked so helpless, so unsure... "You can tell me anything Jon. Come on, I won't bite." she said, but her attemtp to make the boy feel at ease didn't work. It did however make him look up at her before he continued, "Father came to talk to me today, he told me he is to be Hand of the King and Sansa, Arya and Bran are to go with him to King's Landing," Dany waited patiently as he paused, looking into her eyes as if waiting for her to forgive him for something. She said nothing, she knew he would say his part in his own time. "He also said... He said that Uncle Benjen had talked to him and he gave his consent for me to join the Night's Watch and that I was to leave the same day they left for King's Landing."

Dany couldn't say anything, his last sentence had plunged her into a whirlpool of thoughts, memories and emotions. She had thought that after the night of the feast she needn't worry about him leaving. She couldn't understand how this had happened. She looked at Jon's face in disbelief, her Jon, leaving forever. "But I thought, you didn't want to anymore," she managed to say finally, she was close to tears and even though she was trying not to show it, her voice betrayed her as she said "I thought you loved me...". For some reason Jon got angry at this, "I don't want to go Dany but now I don't have a choice, with father gone, there's nothing keeping me here. Do you think Lady Catelyn would allow me to stay while her own children are taken from her? Father didn't ask me, he told me, that much was clear." he said, raising his voice. Dany was taken aback by the venom in his tone "I thought you loved me Jon and you just accepted to be away from me, forever, to leave and never come back, never kiss me, or hold me or lie with me again. I thought that was the most important thing for you as it is for me," she was crying now and Jon was back to looking at his feet.

"I do love you Dany Dragon. I love you more than you will ever know." he said, drying a tear from her nose. "Then don't go, talk to Lord Eddard, tell him you've changed your mind, tell him you can help Robb, tell him it's not fair that you have to go but Theon gets to stay. Tell him anything but don't go Jon. Please."


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: Hi, I'm truly sorry for making you wait so long for so little. My only excuse is that first, I found it very hard to decide what to do with the rest of the story and second, my life has gone pretty chaotic lately. I took my university entrance exam, got reunited with all my old friends and my dear darling boyfriend. I rarely had time to sit infront of the computer what with work and people and school stuff and when I did, I found that I couldn't decide where to go. So, I decided to end it, before it got too complicated, before it got even harder. I did this so I didn't have to force myself through the story that later on, becomes (as you know) far more complex. I'm sorry if this is in anyway a dissapointment but I truly believe that I've done my very best. Thank you all for your support and comments, this was my first real try at fanfiction and I couldn't have asked for more. I hope, that even though this story is coming to such an abrupt end, you can appreciate the reasoning behind it and still enjoy it just as much._

It hurt him to hear her cry like this. But a decision had been made. He knew it was the right thing to do, not only for himself but for her too. They would never let them be. The bastard of Winterfell and the dragon princess. He knew, he would never love another as he loved her. But going where he was, he had no need to. Remembering her, what he had would be enough to serve him for a lifetime. By going, he was keeping her safe from all the pain, all the dirty looks that she would get for being with him. They were no longer children and he had to be practical. What would they do know, announce their engagement? Get married? Have children? Even if the high Lords thought it fit for a Targaryen to marry a bastard, he was sure they wouldn't want her to bear children. He didn't know what would happen if people found out but he knew it couldn't be good. He tried to explain all this to her but she didn't seem to listen so he just held her in his arms. When her tears had tried, they were sitting in the godswood, Dany laying on Jon's lap, Jon playing with her silky, silver curls. _I'm doing this for us Dany, you'll see, it'll be better this way _he thought to himself _I promise, it'll be better. _They spent the day avoiding the subject, delaying it as far as it could be delayed. He could see from the look in her eyes that she was hurt but also, that she still had hope. He hadn't told her he still meant to leave but he hadn't told her that he would stay either. Her actions had the air of a farewell, a kind of peace making and acceptance. She looked up at him, her eyes still a little red and said "I wish you would say you'll stay Jon."

"It's not my decision to change Dany Dragon. Lady Catelyn won't let me be here even if I wanted to."

Dany sighed, "Just try Jon, that's all I want. Just try."

"Fine, I'll try." he said as the sun set behind the great walls. He waited until the shadows had crept all around them before standing up "I'll go now." he said as she stood on the tips of her toes to kiss him. He felt a great rush of warmth spread through him as their lips met. He felt helpless in her arms. He pulled away. Every moment he spent with her broke his resolve a little bit more. He left her in the godswood and went. Not knowing if he was doing the right thing, not knowing what would happen next.

The next morning, Dany was woken by the clatter and clang of men readying themselves for the hunt. She got dressed and went to find Jon, anxious to find out what had happened the night before. As she stepped out of her room, she heard a faint crunch from under her feet. She knealt down to pick up the parchment. She read through the letter, her eyes welling up, heart pounding at every word of the familiar script. She felt dizzy, a sense of panic engulfing her. She ran to the stables, an emty stall realising her fear. The letter lay on the ground, it's final words clearly visible,

"I love you Dany Dragon, goodbye."


End file.
